


新世界

by cranberrycookie0



Series: 新世界 [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0
Relationships: Jang "Nuguri" Ha-gwon/Kim "Doinb" Tae-sang, Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok/Kim "Doinb" Tae-sang
Series: 新世界 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064093
Kudos: 4





	1. 设定集

一、概要  
未来世界，高科技时代，类赛博朋克设定。人类介于自然人和仿生人之间，由【核心】在体外环境孕育，有自然生长和发育过程。纯粹的人造人属于机器范畴，并不允许拥有与人类过于相似的外观。

二、世界观  
1、国家与政府  
未来世界无特定“国家”概念，政府不涉足生产活动，收入全部来自税金。政府的职能为管理基本治安、抚育未被收养的未成年人、发放资源以维持居民基本生活。  
政府系统是一套庞大的超级算法，无人具备修改权限。系统具有绝对强大的功能和技术，能够监视一切活动，制造和回收【核心】。  
2、集团  
集团为实际掌握生产活动的组织，拥有武装且占据一定地域。集团成员可获得远超平民的资源，但集团武装不可侵犯平民，否则政府与其他集团将有权对其进行讨伐。  
集团是庞大的系统化组织，注册资本的厂商隶属于集团。  
集团需向政府缴纳税款。  
集团间自由竞争，时常为争夺资源而交战。  
3、平民  
所有人类出生之时皆为平民，加入政府或集团需获得资格认定。  
平民享有不受集团和其他平民侵犯的治安保护。  
平民可进行小规模的经营活动，达到一定规模时应在集团进行注册以成为其附属。

三、未来人类  
1、生命历程  
人类最初由【核心】在特定环境下孕育，如自然人般形成胚胎。约十个月后胚胎成熟，婴儿在一岁前由政府统一抚养，一岁后可开放领养，未被领养的婴儿将继续由政府抚养。  
成长至十四岁时，政府统一抚养的儿童可选择自行离开。至十八岁时强制离开。  
由集团或平民抚养的儿童在十四岁前享有与平民等同的权利即不受集团武装和任何他人侵犯，十四岁后可选择加入政府或集团。  
2、核心  
只有政府拥有制造核心的技术，政府垄断所有的核心。只有政府有权进行生命孕育。  
人死亡后政府将出动专员对核心进行回收。集团有权回收核心，但需最终交与政府，不得擅自挪作他用。  
私人回收核心上交政府将获得报酬，价格视数量而定。故平民可将其卖给集团，集团一般会开出比政府更高的价格。  
3、核心（续）  
人体由核心发育而成，未经改造的人类拥有如自然人般的构造，拥有皮肤、肌肉、骨骼、器官，而大脑由核心取代。构成人体的物质与自然人不同。  
强大的核心可能拥有：极强的运算能力即智商，极大的数据存储容量，极快的传输速度，极强的运动能力和体力。不同特性的核心可能各有侧重。强大核心所发育形成的人体强度一般很高，且在受到非致命创伤时可迅速自我修复。  
4、义体与改造  
核心不够强的人类往往选择对身体进行改造。改造可使身体强度增加。  
改造上限随核心强度增加而增加，即核心越强，理论上限越高。  
改造具有排异反应，且程度随核心强度增加而增加，即核心越强排异反应越大，严重时可致命。  
核心弱者改造后大多依然无法与核心强者相媲美，且不具备修复能力。故核心强者一般不进行改造，而是选择配备体外设备。  
不进行改造成为核心强者的共识，一是因为排异风险极高且会失去修复能力，二是不改造是保持身份的要素之一。社会对未改造强者的认可度远高于改造人。  
改造人在日常生活中往往需要作常人打扮，尽力掩盖改造痕迹，否则将难以融入。  
5、义体与改造（续）  
除核心外，人类理论上可以改造身体的任何部分。  
一般为四肢改造，以使用特殊材料增加强度为主，改造后的肢体性质将发生改变。  
人类对改造的承受能力有限，运用义体的能力最终由核心所决定。即核心极弱者即使安装了强大义体，也可能无法驱使。  
人对自身改造不可超过60%，否则将被认定为非人类机器，不再享有人类的任何权利。


	2. 0、前夜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完整设定集在上一篇，如果只是想看懂文的话可以看简略版：  
> 类赛博朋克世界，人由【核心】发育而成，可以理解为核心就是人的大脑，核心坏了人就die了。核心牛批的人基本就相当于超人，拥有人的外表但力量速度超强，受伤可以快速修复，智商也比普通人高一点但差异主要体现在身体上。也有智商特别高的类型不过相对是少数。  
> 人也可以改造自己，但改造人还是不如超人强。社会普遍认可没改造过的人。鄙视链是：没改造过的超人鄙视改造人，普通人和改造人互相鄙视。一般超人为了维持鄙视链地位而且改造需要付出代价失去天赋优势得不偿失所以不改造。  
> 集团基本就可以看作割据势力，别的没什么，具体见设定集。
> 
> 虽然设定集很复杂但文应该没有很宏大也不会很长，本质还是狗血cp文。doinb中心，有什么cp打什么tag，并会在文前一并说明。本篇包含cp：doguri。

0、前夜

巨大的飞艇如同鲸鱼穿过云海，金属鳍缓缓摆动，将月亮拨进大片未燃尽的紫色霞光里。广播响起一道女声：“各位尊贵的乘客，非常抱歉由于未曾预料的天气原因，今夜的满月无法如期而至。作为补偿我们将对此次各位的Vip点数进行翻倍，并且额外提供酒水如下……祝各位度过愉快的夜晚。”

金泰相西装革履，食指上硕大的宝石戒指光芒璀璨，他拈起纤长的香槟杯，向前一举：“来，敬fpx，敬我们的老板，这次的费用他居然肯给我们全部报销，真的太大气了。”

他对面的男孩身材瘦削修长，额发柔软，举杯的动作略有些僵硬。金泰相宽慰他：“放松点啦，这种东西我也没怎么坐过，也就出差的时候全额报账才舍得来一回，那肯定得扮一扮，融入一下。这上边都是些有钱人家的公子小姐，生活糜烂得很，和我们这些社畜是两个世界的人。”

“没有……不是因为这个。”张夏权盯着空空如也的酒杯，“我只是比较惊讶您竟然亲自来接我。”

金泰相微微向后一仰：“这叫什么话呢，你可是我们的贵客，肯定不能随便叫几个人来接你。其他人基本语言不通，韩泉又刚辞职，我不来谁来呢。”

他抚摩张夏权的手，状似安慰：“还有，和我不用说敬语的，说平语就好。你就把我当年纪比你大一点的普通朋友。”

张夏权的手过电般一颤，下意识捉住金泰相的手，愣了两秒才“啊”了一声，有些无措地放开。金泰相欣赏之情溢于言表：“好快的反应，这就是顶级战士的本能吗。”

张夏权咬了咬嘴唇：“我没有想到您……你会突然摸我的手。我们才刚认识不久。”

“啊，我这人比较自来熟。”金泰相挠头，“和朋友平时也随便惯了。这不是看你有点放不开么……你不习惯的话我就收着点。”

远处响起稀稀拉拉的掌声，管弦乐队登场，指挥向四面鞠躬，将手一抬，音乐随即响起。许多年轻男女纷纷步入舞池，舞姿蹁跹。金泰相半侧过身撑住下巴，饶有兴致地望向舞池：“整得还挺上流。你要去试试不，顺便认识几个美女帅哥什么的。”

“我就不了吧……”张夏权有些犹疑，“我不太会。”

“这有什么，我也是随便瞎跳的。你看那里边真正特别会跳的人也不多。”金泰相努一努下巴，接住远处一个年轻女孩抛来的媚眼，“这种舞会的主要功能还是社交，毕竟这飞艇上的人大多非富即贵，认识几个也没有坏处。”

张夏权的目光也投向那边，而后飞速收回。“你就一个人去吧，我在这边看着就行。”

“诶，这怎么行，这不是在冷落你吗。”金泰相也转回脸，双眸笑成两弯新月，“我来这一趟就是为了陪在你身边。”

张夏权眼帘低垂，心思有些飘忽，再回过神时金发男人已经单膝跪在眼前。他蓦地一惊，正对上一双锋利中淬着妩媚的笑眼。笑眼的主人伸出一只手：“那你愿意来和我跳一支舞吗，夏权？”

“啊……”张夏权愈发手足无措了，无数借故如厕的念头从脑海飘过，双脚却如同钉在原地。他余光不经意瞥见远处的红男绿女，心头忽又腾起莫名的向往。

金泰相继续劝慰道：“没事的，我可以跳女步，来嘛。”

张夏权又复犹豫片刻，才将手搭了上去，又辩解道：“男女步都无所谓啦，你方便带着我跳就行。”金泰相眼中笑意渐盛，两人起身，金泰相将手翻转过来，“这时候男士做主。”

张夏权在心底咕哝这话怎么听着有点奇怪。不过他很快意识到更奇怪的是旁人的眼神，以方才那位媚眼女士尤甚。不过这些人见多识广，目光里多是新奇与赞美，并无多少惊惧疑虑。

两人走到舞池边，金泰相将手搭上他的肩。他正犹疑，一股信号顺着肩膀流向大脑。他微微一惊，下意识想要拦截，金泰相轻声道：“放松，这是舞步的数据，你不是不会么，现在给你现成的教学资料。”

张夏权的手在一股脉冲信号的引导下搂住金泰相的腰。他有些惊讶：“居然这么快就适配了我的身体，而且通过接触就可以传输，这就是fpx军师的本事吗。”

“哎呀，不敢不敢，就一个打工的而已。”金泰相看起来倒颇为受用，“出来混饭吃总得有个一技之长吧，论身体强度之类的，我还是远远比不上你们。”

舞步数据包功能强大，自动识别了这首圆舞曲，两人的华尔兹行云流水，引来无数目光。张夏权感到些许的不真实：“你也这么教别人跳舞吗？”

金泰相得意道：“是不是很快，感觉我以后退休了可以开舞蹈班，一秒教会所有舞种。”

“我是说……”张夏权目光闪烁，“不是，就是，回去之后应该不会有人知道我们这样跳过舞吧。”

腰间的手掌传来属于另一个人的体温。金泰相方才心领神会：“哦，哦，你是说这啊。放心啦，我是单身。而且跳个舞也没啥吧，我这人就是比较自来熟，喜欢和人勾肩搭背搂搂抱抱啥的，传出去应该也没人觉得奇怪。”

张夏权垂下眸子，终是没再说话。一曲终了，许多人交换舞伴，他们仍挽在一起，所有人都默契十足地没有来打扰他们。管弦乐队暂时安静下来，手风琴走到首席位，一曲异域风情的阿根廷探戈响起，数据包迅速做出反应，他又将金泰相搂近了些，两人几乎额面相贴。他任由穿梭于神经之间的信号摆布，轻车熟路地引导舞伴，却又感到强烈的陌生。

许是这短暂的沉默让金泰相察觉到异样，对方略有些生硬地寻觅话题：“那个，夏权啊，你喜欢吃什么？”

“啊？”张夏权被问得一愣，“我还好吧，我也没怎么吃过其他地方的菜，平时都是随便吃点，一时想不出有什么特别喜欢的。”

“想想嘛，回去还得给你办接风宴，万一有你不爱吃的就不好了。”

“这么隆重？”张夏权微讶，“我真的还好，也没有什么特别忌口的，而且我相信你们不会把什么黑暗料理摆上桌。”

“唔，那就当我出于私心，想更了解新朋友吧，”金泰相眼睫微颤，湿热的气息落在张夏权的下巴，“我换个极端点的问法，如果，如果今天就是世界末日，你再也见不到明天的太阳，你今晚最想吃什么？”

张夏权本想吐槽他说话难听，却忽然无端愣在当场，一股异样循着本能攀上神经，心脏剧烈地撞击胸腔，大脑却一片混乱。天边那片云终于肯化为余烬，遁形于这昂贵的夜晚，一轮满月高悬于夜空，许多人抬头仰望，大厅中的灯光暗下来，月光透过特制玻璃倾泻而下，如福音般降临在每一个人的头顶。

张夏权没有抬头，他微低着头望住金泰相，满月化作两个，映在他深潭般的眼里。

耳畔嗡鸣起来，他浑身肌肉不由自主地紧绷震颤。下一秒脚下地板也开始震颤，巨大的声响刺穿耳膜。四处是警报声，尖叫声，爆裂声，火光在顷刻间蹿升，将这些天之骄子和各界精英吞噬殆尽。

失去意识的那一刻张夏权忽有些后悔，如果他早些开口，至少他们会真的像一对相识不久的朋友般交流彼此的爱好。但可惜没有如果。

浓烟将夜空遮蔽，世界末日没有到来，满月正将光辉赐予渺如尘芥的万物众生。

\----tbc----


End file.
